memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed USS Voyager sciences division personnel
The following is a list of unnamed sciences division crewmembers aboard the . Asian science officer A crewman of Asian descent ran past Seven shortly before Seven of Nine was transported to the future in 2375. ( ) She was present at the celebration in main engineering when the new quantum slipstream drive was completed in 2375, talking to another officer of Asian descent in the command division. ( ) Ashmore and she were in the Holodeck when The Doctor did a photo exhibition. ( ) Later that year, she was at the science station on the bridge during the mission to obtain a transwarp coil from a Borg sphere. ( ) In 2376, The Doctor imagined she attended one of his recitals in the mess hall, sitting behind Captain Janeway. However, this was only a daydream of his. ( ) .}} Chief medical officer When Voyager left Deep Space 9 in 2371, the chief medical officer was a lieutenant commander of Human descent. He performed physicals on Harry Kim and Tom Paris, but didn't bother to hide his dislike of Paris in light of Paris' spotty record and imprisonment. He later had a meal with Kim and Lieutenant Commander Cavit in the mess hall, during which both officers filled him in on Paris' exchequer as well as warning the new officer he'd be best off staying away from him, both promptly leaving when Paris arrived. The CMO was a surgeon on Caldik Prime while Paris was stationed there. The chief medical officer was killed along with his entire staff during Voyager s transport into the Delta Quadrant by the . ( ) ) and the Star Trek Customizable Card Game identify him as with a rank of lieutenant commander. In the non-canon Star Trek: The Badlands duology he was named Dr. Bist (this possibly being his first name).|It is speculated by fans that this character could be officers T. Ziegler or L. McGarry, as these were two names of lieutenant commanders in the casualty list displayed in .}} Elderly Human science officer This graying dark-skinned science officer was a Starfleet officer who served aboard Voyager and would often go to the mess hall in his spare time. Alongside a female ensign he passed Doctor Ma'Bor Jetrel, Captain Janeway, and Lieutenant Tuvok in a corridor, shortly after Jetrel was beamed aboard. ( ) On one occasion, he was sitting at the end of a row of tables pushed together when Tom Paris and Neelix got into a "food fight." ( ) He was among the Starfleet officers who took part in the Paris Radiogenic Sweepstakes bets on the holodeck at Chez Sandrine's. ( ) He was sitting at the table in the mess hall together with the others crewmembers as the crewman William McKenzie, when Quinn suddenly appeared for Captain Janeway in the mess hall. ( ) He talked to a female command division officer when Captain Janeway and Tuvok passed him in a corridor. ( ) He attended the banquet held for the Enarans in the mess hall. ( ) He was at the meeting in the mess hall together with the others crewmembers when Tuvok was promoted to lieutenant commander. ( ) in the Star Trek: The Original Series episode .}} Other appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Female science officer This female Starfleet science officer was assigned to Voyager. She was on the bridge, when Tuvok was in command of the ship. ( ) She was among the crewmembers who were left on Hanon IV after the Kazon Maje Culluh took over command of Voyager. ( ) She served on the bridge when Voyager went back in time into the year 1996 and had to face Henry Starling and when the ship returned into the 24th century. ( ) She was in the mess hall when B'Elanna Torres arrives for be reported by Tom Paris. ( ) She was on duty on the bridge in 2373. ( ) She handled Captain Janeway a PADD. ( ) Into a alternate timeline, She was in the mess hall to celebrate the birthday number nine of Kes. Then was in a party in the holodeck with , Russell, and other crew members. ( ) She was at the meeting in the mess hall together with the others crewmembers when Tuvok was promoted to lieutenant commander. ( ) In 2374 she was among the crewmembers who were evacuated into other sections due to lack of power. She passed Tuvok shortly after he ran into Neelix. ( ) Other appearances * ** ** ** Female science officer (2378) This female science division officer served aboard Voyager. She was along with other crew members to watch the positions of the racers with excitement evident. ( ) In 2378, she passed Neelix and Dexa in a corridor. Later she stood in the row of crewmembers who bid farewell to Neelix, when he left the ship. ( ) Later that year she was reading a PADD when she walked through a corridor and was watched by the Hierarchy species members Nar and Zet. ( ) She had a conversation with another crewmember in the mess hall when Icheb defeated Tuvok in a kal-toh game. ( ) Human science officer This Human science division ensign was seen speaking with Harry Kim when Neelix interrupted the conversation. ( ) Male science officer A male science officer was in Voyager s mess hall enjoying a drink after Seska had left Voyager on a Kazon raider. ( ) Male science crewman A male science crewman sleeping in the sickbay during a deuterium supply shortage in 2374. ( ) The medical maquis Surely the ship Val Jean had a medical staff, but hardly prepared under to the standards and medical protocols of the Federation. That is why, that activate the EMH Mark I in your place, and then is commissioned to Tom Paris for replacement, since he also had the necessary medical training in accordance with Starfleet. However, this maquis wearing green uniform appears in several chapters, including work in the sickbay, along whith The Doctor. He descended to the planet with an away team to locate the source of the signal and finds five chambers of cryostasis, which contains eight Humans bodies. ( ) He attended the funeral for Crewman Kurt Bendera. He was sitting by the window in the back of the mess hall. ( ) He was among the crewmembers who were left on Hanon IV after the Kazon Maje Culluh took over command of Voyager. He appears together to B'Elanna Torres and clearly distinguishes his provisional ranking. ( ) In mid-2373, He was in the mess hall during the absence of Neelix, when had problems with the replicator because of a macrovirus. ( ) He was present in the hallucination Captain of the Kathryn Janeway experienced in 2373 about her death and funeral, behind B'Elanna Torres and right Lydia Anderson ( ) He was in the science lab, along with B'Elanna Torres analyzing a sample of the asteroid to follow up on Dr. Vatm's theory that they are artificial ( ) Into a alternate timeline, He was in the mess hall to celebrate the birthday number nine of Kes. ( ) He gets out of the sickbay to the corridor, carrying medical supplies alinígenos on his head, when Seven of Nine goes in search of the captain. ( ). In 2374, He was present at the party for Neelix in the mess hall. ( ) He was a great celebration in Voyager's Engineering area by the modified warp core as the "quantum slipstream drive". ( ) His bio-mimetic copy was present in the mess hall of the bio-mimetic copy of during the marriage feast of B'Elanna Torres and Tom Paris. ( ) He was in the sickbay with the doctor, before he was called to attend the ensign Mannus. ( ) He appears in the mess hall, beside the window and behind Two of Nine and Four of Nine. ( ) Science division officer in mess hall This science division officer was in the mess hall aboard Voyager when the ship was reconfigured by an energy field in 2371. When a confused B'Elanna Torres wound up in the mess hall while searching for engineering, he asked her if everything was all right. ( ) Earlier that year, he sampled Neelix's pepper sauce, which made him cough because it was too hot. ( ) Vulcanoid nurse This Vulcan-appearing Starfleet nurse was aboard Voyager, seen both in sickbay and eating in the mess hall. She was killed when Voyager was pulled into the Delta Quadrant, along with the rest of their medical staff. ( ) , the character was given the name T'prena, whereas in Susan Wright's The Badlands, Book Two and Keith R.A. DeCandido's Distant Shores entry her name was T'Ral. Neither novel provides any meaningful background to the character, although Distant Shores does reference that she has at least one brother.}} 04 Voyager Category:Unnamed Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Unnamed Humans Category:Unnamed Vulcans